The dare
by sasukefan8
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are going out because of a dare. But what happens when Hinata'a parents find out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

Naruto was on his way to the Hyuuga mansion. He had been dared to ask out Hinata. This was no problem for him it wasn't like he liked her or somthing. He would ask her out and then after awhile breakup with her saying it wasn't meant to be. That is if she said yes.

He walked up and knocked on her door. One of the servants answered.

" May I help you?" The servant said with a cheery voice

" Is Hinata here?"

" Yes. Hinata!!"

"Y-yes?"

"Someone is here to see you."

She opened the door revealing Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata said barly abouve a whisper.

"Can I come in Hinata?"

"Su-sure Naru-Naruto-kun."

They walked into her bedroom. Naruto plopped onto her bed while she pulled the chair out from the computer to sit on.

" Hinata I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Naruto said getting right to the point.

" WH-WHAT!" Hinata whispered

" Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

After she clearly heard what Naruto said she fainted.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto said slightly shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm. Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered when she finally came to.

" Do you?"

"Ye-yes Naruto-kun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks after they started going out all of Naruto's friends were bugging him about when he was going to break up with Hinata. They didn't want Hinata to become to attached to Naruto then be really devestated when he broke up with her. But Naruto secretly didn't want to break up with Hinata. A week after they started going out he realized he had feelings for the shy girl. Though he kept telling his friends any day now they all knew he was falling for her.

That had been the plan. They all had had girlfriends but him and all the girls had boyfriends but her.  
The plan was that they would gather together and play truth or dare and Naruto's dare had to be to ask Hinata out.  
They all knew Hinata would say yes. But Naruto was to blind to notice that Hinata liked him. They also knew Naruto would eventually fall for Hinata. So there you have it a perfect plan.

But they didn't think about the parents.

By the time Hinata's parents finally found out Hinata and Naruto were in a serious relationship. When they did find out that their daughter was dating Uzamaki Naruto they strongly disaproved. They knew Naruto had the Nine-tailed fox sealed within him and they thought he was just pure evil. So now they were in a room talking with daughter about what they thought about her going out with him.

"You know Naruto has the Nine-tailed fox sealed within him. And so do we. And because of this we do not want you to ever speak to him again."

"WH-WHAT! WHY!"

" Because the boy will eventually crack and release the soul of the Nine-tailed fox."

" NO HE WON'T!" Hinata yelled at her parents. They were shocked to have the shy girl speak to them like this. " Naruto is a hero!"

" Oh really? How?"

" He saved this village from more destruction from when the Nine-tail fox was last released!"

" He may have saved the village then but he will cause the village destrution when he cracks!" Hinata's dad yelled.

"How do you know?! Huh?" Hinata cried. " How do you know he'll ever crack? I love him and I'm not going to stop loving him and going out with him just because you say!" With that said she stormed up to her room and locked the door behind her.

Little did they know that a blonde hair boy was sitting outside there window.

-  
Hinata laid in bed after hours of crying. She desperatly wanted to be with Naruto but knew her parents would never agree. She had been thinking of how she was going to stay with Naruto but she still had no idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat at Ichiraku eating his ramen. But after an hour he was still on his first bowl. Sasuke walked and noticed this and decided to find out what was wrong.

"What's your problem,dobe?"

" Hinata's parents want us to break up."

" Hn." 'How could have been so stupid as to not remeber Hinata's parents in our so call 'perfect plan'  
Sasuke thought.

" Sasuke I'm going now."

Naruto payed and walked out of the shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had been laying in bed for the whole day thinking of how she could stay with Naruto. She had only found one idea. And it was a very drastic idea. She would have to run away.

She knew there was no other way. She just hoped Naruto loved her enough to be willing to do it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was at Naruto's door and was about to knock when she heard sobbing from the other side.

'Why would Naruto be crying? Unless he is out of ramen. Well he can deal with that later.'

Hinata knocked on his door. When Naruto opened the door Hinata noticed his eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he hadn't slept.

"Hinata! I thought your parents banned you from ever seeing me?!" Naruto said in a suddenly cheery voice.

"How did you find out?"

" I was outside when your parents were talking to you"  
" Oh." Hinata said suddenly sad. (A/N: Hinata doesn't stutter around Naruto or if she is angry.)

"My parents did ban me. But I think I found a way to stay together"  
" How"  
" We will have to run away." Hinata said suddnely quiet.

"Oh. Well when do we leave?"

"Wait. You actually want to?"

" Yeah."

" Ok. Well we could tell all of Rookie 9 what we are doing so they don't worry."

"Ok. Where do you want to go to?"

" I never thought of that."

"Do you think Tsunade will let us runaway? I mean she could tell us somewhere."

" I don't know. But if she finds out then she will try to stop us."

" Well is there some other way?"

" I tried to think of one last night but nothing came to mind."

" Couldn't you always leave the clan?"

" YEAH! I can't belieave I didn't think of that!"

" Well we better find Tsunade and ask her to sign the papers." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Epilouge

One year after sucessfully redrawing from the clan Naruto and Hinata decided to get married. Sakura was the bridesmaid and Sasuke was the Best Man. Sasuke would probably kill Naruto if he chose another Best Man because of the dance they had to share.(A/N : In case you didn't get it when I said everyone had somebody well Sasuke had Sakura.) And he wouldn't care if it was his wedding or not.

About three years after being a happily married couple Hinata had twins. Both boy and girl. The girl had beautiful long blonde hair and blue eyes. But got her shyness from her mother. The boy had short blue hair with white eyes and got his loudness from his father.

The girl ended up getting married to Ino's child. Who happened to be one of the most annoying people in village.  
The boy ended up getting married to one of Sasuke and Sakura's children. Which happend to be the most quiet kid in the village.

FIN!!!!

A/N: WOW!!! 3rd story in one day!!!! i hope you like this one even though it might seem rushed right now it's 1:35 here and I am BEAT!!! I have been writing stories all day! Well check out my profile for summaries of the stories. R&R!!! 


End file.
